


Jane licks the spoon

by guyisart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apparatuses, Bondage, F/M, Food, Icing, Licking, Tongues, Treats, tastefulness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyisart/pseuds/guyisart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is hungry. Jake is tasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane licks the spoon

Jane’s hunting tongue probed forth into the spoon’s sweet cavity, the fulsome bowl a counterpoint to the smooth plank nestled between her thick, thick fingers.

Its curved end orbited her glistening lips as her tongue undulated and lapped its full.

Her lips clasped together.

Her meaty thighs slid off the counter as she pushed herself to the floor below.

She placed the lid back on the container of icing and walked to a door set into the kitchen.

She opened the door. A huge shape loomed in the darkness. Its orange surface curved away into the blackness. A few spiky outlines of some sort of machinery could be seen.

She reached across the doorway to hit a button.

The apparatus swiveled around to reveal none other than a huge spoon.

Nestled within the spoon’s cavity was Jake. Icing coated his form entirely. Jane watched as the sweet treat writhed in his sugary topping.

A few more button presses at the control panel had arms maneuver Jake to be level with the ground and within easy reach.

She walked over and got onto her knees. Jake moaned and turned his head into a puff of frosting.

She leaned toward his stomach and slid her tongue through the whiteness. She paused after the first lick, and watched icing and saliva mingle in the thin rivulets left behind. She continued licking and picked up speed as she worked to clean his abdomen.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS ENDING: Jane gets diabetes.
> 
> Actually I might write another, more serious chapter for this.


End file.
